Secret Pregnancy
by Cristina Grey
Summary: Bella didn't expect to see him in the Law Firm that his grandfather have in town. Edward Cullen was a goodlooking and important lawyer in the big city. They didn't expect that a meeting in her dead grandma's house would end in a secret romance...Now Bella is pregnant and she has to tell Edward, but what she didn't know is that Edward got another problem related to parenting
1. Chapter 1

"**SECRET PREGNANCY"**

Chapter 1

EXCUSE ME, I think you gave me too much change- Bella Swan showed her hand full with coins and bills to the teenager in the cash machine, but he kept staring at her with his mouth wide open, with his eyes like plates.

-Eh? - His clouded eyes went down to where it could be her neckline if she were wearing a bikini, instead of a dove gray suit jacket. His mouth opened even more, revealing his disappointment of seeing too much fabric.

-Too much change- Bella said again patiently. –See? - I gave you five bucks to pay something of two dollars and six cents, and you gave me forty seven dollars and ninety four cents- giving a big sister smile. –I don't think your boss would like that.

-Oh, yeah- he answered vaguely – Did you want to see him?

Apparently, the boy still did not understand. She gave up.

-Here- she grabbed his hand, turn the hand up and put two twenty dollar bills and one of five. He looked at his hand, immobile. –Put it back in the cashier, ok?- she lectured him –have a nice day-.

The last five words seem to turn on a little light on the boy's mind. He stopped looking his hand.

-Ah, yeah, have a nice day…- he stopped, with the impression of someone just said that –ah, Miss Amer… Miss Swan- he concluded.

Bella sigh while she was out of the store with the lip balm on his hand and a leather suitcase on the other. Sooner or later, this thing will stop.

But not yet.

-Well, the local princess of Forks- a man said while he was coming out of a real-state agency.

-Good morning Mr. Newton- she said, with the right smile.

Carlisle Cullen's law firm was a few doors away. It had cedar slat blinds on the windows, a caller and a brass plaque on the door and a beautiful brick front painted cream with pale blue tops.

If she would keep the forty five dollars without saying anything, she wouldn't cross with Mister Newton. She would be now safe in the privacy of her appointment with the man old enough to be her grandparent who wouldn't be impressed or become a stutterer to see a former beauty queen.

She should perhaps conclude that sometimes the criminal acts were justifiable.

Mr. Newton was an assistant director of her father, in the County Bank; she could not be rude. Actually, if she were rude with anybody on town, even if it day or night, the story would come out on the cover of the Forks Weekly

_The Forks' local princess says "get out!" to an honorable neighbor_, or something like that. It could be exhausting, and it make some issues were more difficult to solve. For example, who she was and what could make her happy.

Mister Newton was making her questions: if she like to be back in town, if she would stay three months, if she'll be back to Los Angeles, if she missed the lights, parties and the celebrity she left behind…etc.

She could not answer that. Even if he had all day, she wasn't. Carlisle Cullen was expecting her and she had to be back to her room at the Grand Regency Hotel after eating, to occupy of an endless list of things to do.

-Forks is a fantastic town- she said –I'm not regretting leaving Los angles.

That was true, but just in a minimal way.

-Well, have a nice day, and tell your father I've see you. You know, if Miss America had turned out to be a dam leaked, or something like it…-

-I know- Bella smiled – how unfair hah? How could that woman dare to have an impeccable life?-

-Smart, handsome and funny- said Mr. Newton to the April sky. His expression begun to look like the boy's one, few minutes ago.

-It has been a pleasure to see you, Mr. Newton – said Bella quickly.

She smiled again, because, as almost everyone in Forks, he was proud of her and he regretted that she didn't win the Miss America contest by a bit. It would be offhand getting mad for the support that she always had; those who stared at her neckline were frankly minority.

But the contest had been more than five years ago. She asked herself if Forks would let her go forward in her life again.

Bella opened the door at Carlisle Cullen's law firm and the bell rang. The receptionist looked away of the computer screen.

-Miss Swan!-she smiled – I'll tell Mister Cullen you are here. He's expecting you.

Bella looked her watch by instinct.

-Oh, no, you're not late- said the girl –I mean, he was hoping to see you today.

She pulled back the chair to fast; she stood up and stumbled with one of the wheels. She said a bad word and looked Bella with panic, as if a former finalist of a beauty contest had the right to arrest a woman who cursed in public.

She asked to herself what else left to see. Maybe Carlisle Cullen could get an acid attack when he sees her. He was the family's lawyer before Bella were born. At least, he wouldn't see her with a night dress and a tiara on her head; he had other memories less extravagant. For example, on diapers, or dressed as scout girl. The preferable ones.

-Miss Swan is here, Mr. Cullen- said the receptionist after call and showed her head through the door.

-Yes, please, tell her to come in- said a voice that couldn't seem to belong to an eighty year old man.

After two seconds, Bella was in front of the man who six years ago were close to ruin her sister Rosalie's wedding, if not her whole marital life with Emmett.

Edward Cullen.

Not Carlisle.

And yes, that Mr. Cullen in deed had memories about her.

Her entire body started to burn, then it frozen. She felt a wave of reactions. It was like suffering and ambush of old feelings, those that hadn't been enjoying at that time and in the present she like them even less.

She had been very protective with her sister since her back to Forks, three months ago, after find out why Rosalie and Emmett weren't parents yet, after six years of marriage. She didn't want that anything else interfere with Rosalie's happiness.

And if Cullen still had the power to get it…

Probably he was the only person in the world who can get Bella to feel nostalgia for the princess treatment that everybody in Forks give to her, except for her father. She can't stand to be treated as a princess, but at least she knew how to handle it.

Never knew how to handle Edward. At best, pretending to, that was what she did on Rosalie's wedding.

She didn't know that Carlisle Cullen's grandson was back in town and, as it seems, he was in charge of his grandfather's law firm. He was sinfully good looking, unreliable, and she didn't like him at all.

Not really.

She could not betray Rosalie like that, and she wasn't fool either. In the last years she grew a powerful auto protecting instinct.

-Bella- he said. He stood up quickly. The courtesy he knew as a child it didn't seem affected by his residence in Chicago. The sun that came in through the window, illuminates his golden highlight in his hair, making them to stand up among the lower hair, the darkest ones. His slightly artificial tan over his pale body was very good.

His dark suit pants and a white shirt covering a strong and manly body that seems to feel good under his skin; full with power without the need to prove it. He probably would prove himself so many times, with so many women. He was surrounded bye an electric aura of sexual success, but he was acting like he did not know about it.

Bella was pretty sure that a man like him knew about the aura surrounding him.

He probably should have thirty three or thirty four years old, as she had only twenty eight. He had been her sister's first real boyfriend; when Rosalie was in the last year of high school and she was only thirteen.

The girls were very impressionable at that age and Bella had been…

Very impress.

In fact, she was madly in love with Edward until sixteen. During those three years, he barely noticed her existence. She on the other hand, she was sweating, his face turned red, said stupid things or remained silence when see him, even wrote bad poetry. She was not very proud about how the reaction she had the night he finally noticed her.

Edward, as if he didn't notion that she may feel hostile or negative, nor have feelings even more complex over him, he surrounded the oak desk and offer his hand. His smile was as firm as the hand shaking. The looks in his golden eyes expressed respect and gave the feeling of getting in to friendship, under the right circumstances.

On his attitude and body language it didn't reflect the "_another cutie, yawn…maybe a night on the bed_" known treatment in L.A., neither "_oh, wow, I'm on the same room with the beautiful prodigal of Forks_", regular in there.

Was unfair!

He behaves like Bella wanted the entire population could do, except Edward Cullen. She knew by Rose and by own experience, that his attitude should be part of a game that it could only have an ending: Edward being the winner.

-Edward- she said with cold voice. A former finalist to Miss America has learning how to control her voice. –I wasn't expecting to see you here-.

-I was not expecting to be, until a couple of days ago- he sputtered. –Please sit down- showing the two leather couches standing beside the window, each one at a side of an oak coffee table.

Bella sat with reluctance. She had her lips dry, that is why she bought the lip balm. She had spent the day before outside, in Rose and Emmett's horse farm, and burned with the spring sun and breeze. The time seems to be against her attempts of being without make up every hour.

-I arrived on Friday- Edward explain, -and grandpa practically put a bunch of keys in my hand, grab his fishing rod and went to the mountain- he opened his hands and turned his palms up. –I thought I was coming to rest, but he had other ideas.

-So, this is temporally? Just for a few days?-

Bella's voice sounded relief, and she wished to hide better her reaction. She was sure Edward was hiding something.

-Ok- she said -I could arrange another date when your grandfather returns-

Edward looked her in silence, knowing her discomfort and smiled again.

-I'm sorry, I think I gave you the wrong impression- he clarify. –My grandfather and I have talk and concluded I will be in charge of the law firm during the next six months, while we consider the future options. He should have retired years ago, but he wants to think on it. My father's death, six months ago, affected him so much.

-Oh yeah. Obviously. I'm so sorry- she said.

-It was hard- he admitted. –We didn't see a lot since him and mom got divorced and moved to Seattle, but we still were very close.

-I suppose-

She had seen a silver portrait occupying prominent place on the shelf, behind the desk. Edward, his father and grandfather smiled to the camera, with the golf club of Forks as background.

Edward didn't look like them. The bony structure of his face was less angular, his jaw less prominent and was a bit muscular and dense; but the picture showed they love each other so much.

-The truth is, we don't talk about days when my grandpa shows up- said Edward. –I've looked your information and I don't think your problem take too long.

-My grandmother heritage. No, it can't wait. It is too difficult to my mother-.

-I can imagine-

Again his voice had the perfect tone. Sincere condolence. But not overwhelming. It must be a professional technique he had studied. Bella said to herself that it could not be natural in him. After seeing his behavior in Rose's wedding, she hadn't any doubt about it.

-I've heard some great stories about your grandma. Most of them funny- he said. –Without doubt, it must have been very difficult to your mom.

-They were close- Bella wished not to have her throat dry. –If I take care of the practical and legal stuff, it get easier to take other decisions to my mom about grandma's belongs.

-If you wish, you could go to Banks & Moore, in Port Angeles- Edward offered. She thought she saw a sparkle in his challenging eyes. –Or you could try with me-.

-I'm surprised you're here-. Said Bella, trying to win some time. After a few seconds she knew she was acting too slowly. He already had explained his presence. –I mean, I'm surprised you were available. You take a long time in Chicago; I supposed you have some business there.

-I'm taking a break- he said. He hopped not to show the complexity of his feeling about it. –I have a couple of open choices, and I don't want to take the wrong one.

He knew most of the people in Forks wouldn't believe it. Some would wish to see him crash and fall, and interpret his return as a sign that it could happened in any second. Expecting rumors about dirty business, debts, financial scandals or incapacitation to practice law.

That was the disadvantage of have been auto proclaimed a high-flying boy in that town like Forks. Unfortunately, his ambition and his arrogance toke him to make some bad mistakes in the past, and that could give plausibility to the rumors.

Without doubt, he acted like an ass, and he could not let it go. His grandpa Carlisle had put on the shelf some of the trophies he won, playing golf, "_to give your personal touch to the office, that now is yours_". Edward added another trophy; a fake one that his partners of the Law School had given to him.

_Bad Loser_, it reads in a nice copper plate. The important of the trophy was when his friends gave it to him, joking; he was not able to laugh. Three years later, the trophy was is most important personal touch in the offices he had occupy, and he laugh a lot more of himself.

He knew the only thing he could do about his reputation was to bow his head, get strength of his maturity and the faith his family had in him, and prove everybody is wrong.

Not everybody, only the people who matter.

The beautiful Bella Swan could not be one of them, but it was without doubt. He has not seen her in six years and he couldn't get her out of his head.

-Banks and Moore haves a good reputation as a practice law- she said getting up. –he stood up and looked her.

Her dark brown hair framed her face and the chocolate eyes were big and clear. She was wearing a classic and simple suit, but in her slender it seems so beautiful and feminine like lace. She didn't seem to wear make up, except by the lip balm, but his skin was so pale and delicate that Edward loved it her natural look. Testosterone started to circulate on his body.

-I guess your secretary could send them the documents, right? - Bella concluded.

Edward felt his stomach shrank. Damn it, damn it. The game turned out wrong.

Of course she wouldn't see it like that. She picked up the reasonable option he had offered to her; he regretted it. Powerless, he let the rest of the conversation follow until the end.

When she got out of the office, the real Edward Cullen took again the control of his actions.

Edward Cullen the winner.

Edward Cullen the fourth generation lawyer.

The Edward Cullen who heard _No_ and acts like an angry bull when seeing red.

Edward Cullen who could laugh when he sees the _Bad Loser_ trophy, but he will not let go his last chance to get in with the Swan family go out through the door on grey pearl high heels, while he stand nailed to the floor, imprisoned bye a wild wave of necessity and physical desire.


	2. Hello Everyone!

HELLO EVERYONE!

Dear Writers, Readers, Fangpires, Fanpires and whoever reads this…

I have to tell you something before I upload the Chapter Two of this story

First: if I take too long to upload is because a) I am not a very good writer and b) English is not my native language so, if you read words that not fit with the others, now you know why (and because of the letter "a" too)

Second: My laptop is kind of … old, so you could imagine what it feels like when you are trying to write (and use a translator and a dictionary and your brain at the same time) and suddenly your firewall or anti-virus (I don't know how you say it) starts to update all by itself! (Annoying!)

Third: taking the "first" of why I won't be able to upload fast is also because, I'm already writing the story in Spanish, and it is about five or six pages each chapter, and as I write in Spanish I have to do it in English too…

Mmm well, I guess that's all… I'll try to update as fast as I can consider that I'm doing this at midnight (I'm a vampire, I don't sleep at night hahaha…ok no) and peacefully

(Ok here's the funny part…imagine me like this: as I writing this my Google Chrome browser doesn't want to work!...it frozen! I hate it when it happens! (aysh!)

I would love to read reviews of the story, I take advices (because I'm new in all this shi…thing), opinions and whatever you'd like to say….

See ya!

ConniC

(PS: my browser finally works! And, and, and! If you want to know something about me feel free to ask!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

WAIT! - Edward shout, trying to catch Bella, who was walking to her car, still parked in front of the store.

She stopped and turned around. He walked big step and stop when he got close to her.

-Do you really have to do this? - He asked.

He said it in low private voice, a thing Bella thanked. She didn't like the surround of intimacy.

Port Angeles is half an hour away in car- he continued – the prices in Banks and Moore are pretty high than my grandfather's and they don't know the legal issues of your family. I don't know why you don't want to…

She gave him and interrogative and contemptuous look.

-Okay. I get it- he opened his hands and sigh. His voice was deeper and strong.

The masculine sound seemed to mix between the legs of Bella and come up, like the cigarette's smoke she once tasted a few times when she was fourteen years old.

-I know why you are reluctant, right? - He accepted. –but this is a business relation and I'm a good lawyer. My grandfather would not have entrusted the firm if I were not a good lawyer. I wouldn't considerer offers from three of the most important law firms of Chicago if I wasn't.

He approached a bit more to her. Bella was too aware of the movement and its outcome. She could see the gold dark sparkles on his amber eyes, and two little freckles in the corner of his mouth. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, but he didn't stop making effect over her. He always had.

-At least, let's celebrate the reunion dated for today- he continued. –We can start with your grandmother's properties. Talk with your mom about it later. If any of you still gets any problem with me participating, I'm sure my grandfather will take care of the case when he gets back from fishing; your family has so many years with him.

-When will he return? - She asked, wishing soon.

-He didn't tell me unfortunately. I imagine at least a month, taking in to knowledge the provisions and supplies carried in the van.

-Why are you so interested in the subject, Edward?

He studied her for a second and she got the impression he was looking for the most likeable answer. She had seen so many men with that expression on the face, while they were looking for the right phrase that make them closer to get a beauty queen in to bed.

-I don't want to be responsible that my grandfather lose professional connection with you family- he answered.

-The heritage is a piece of cake, and less value, right? - It hurts her to speak like that about her grandmother legacy, but she couldn't be as cold as Edward if necessary. –Your grandfather occupy about things like this all the time. Lose a few ones wouldn't ruin him.

-Lose the Swan family it could be a bad hint for the rest of town, and will lose more clients. Look, do whatever you want – he shrugged. –It seems unnecessary, that's it. And mean.

-Mean? From me?-

-Mean that every one of us mix your grandmother's legacy with a personal mistake, and a very sorry one, I did six years ago. I've moved on with my life, and I'm sure you too.

Yes, the sincere tone was good in him. The deep, velvety voice helps a lot. And his eyes. And his lashes. And the ironic glitter you see behind them.

Bella almost believed it: enough to think Banks and Moore will be more expensive and less convenient; she decided to give him the benefit of doubt. It was an easy legal matter, and for her mother's sake, it wasn't fair to lengthen more than necessary, nor mix personal feelings.

-Okay- she agreed. She was too nervous, like a teenager. –We'll do whatever it takes today, and I'll ask my mother how she wants to move- she thought to herself she also will ask to her sister Rosalie, but Edward had no reason to know.

-Want some coffee while we talk? - Edward asked when they came back to the firm and came in.

-Yes, please- Bella knew thing could hide behind a smoky cup of coffee, and perhaps she need to.

-Angela? - asked Edward to the receptionist

-In a moment- she said. If she had the sudden curiosity to know Bella's departure and her return, she didn't show it. –How you take it, Miss Swan?-

-With milk and no sugar, thanks-

-I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. This morning you made it by yourself, and I…

-Black-

Well, at least he could make his own coffee. Or perhaps he tries to soft Angela giving to her a first impression, to take advantage later.

"_Cynical? Me? About Edward Cullen? Never"_ Bella thought for herself

This time he sat in front of the desk and she ahead of it, giving the reunion a professional character. He explain the steps to make before distributing the properties and asked to see the documents found in her grandma's house.

-She wasn't a very organize person- Said Bella.

-But you can accept that in some people, right? For what I've heard, your grandma was one of them-

-She was fantastic. Generous, fun and creative. With a fantastic sense of humor. She knew about everything and she worried about people. Sometimes she drove us nuts, my father most of all, but the world always seemed so much interesting when she was around. It's hard to believe…she's gone.

-I imagine- Edward spoke. –Two weeks ago, right?-

Bella didn't answer. She hid behind the cup of coffee a couple of minutes and Edward didn't push. It was thankful, but in the bottom she didn't want him to behave. It'll be better for her nerves he behave like a cruel, insensitive and cheater man.

-Your mother doesn't want to wait? - He asked. –Checking someone's life could be exhausting and hard.

-I think, in a way, this is helping her. And she had time to prepare before her death. Grandma was eighty years old, and the heart attack wasn't serious. We knew she didn't want to live with the hope of full recovery. She died while sleep, ten days later.

-You've said she was not organized. Did she have all her documents in the same room? Any file?-

-Oh, no- Bella smiled. –There are boxes, files and envelopes around the house-

-Ok- he smiled. –I know that kind of organization-

-And there's all the decoration and memories of grandma, treasures bundled up in silk paper, some jewels, and old night dresses, lots of stuff…-

-Decisions hard to make. You'll have to choose which ones to keep. My grandfather knows some people who know about all this that he use to recommend- he grabbed to cards inside of a drawer. Instead of give them to her, he drop the cards in front of her, on the desk. Bella asked for herself if he didn't want their hands to touch.

-Thank you- she grabbed them and put them inside of her suitcase.

When she lifted her head, Edward had his jaw rest in his hand and the elbows on the desk. He looked tired, even stressed. She asked what leave him to rest from his glorious rise to the top in Chicago.

-Should we do an inventory?-

-Perhaps it will be best you check all before-

-There are a lot of things. And we aren't making it in the systematic way-

-Room by room?-

-That's what I'm trying to do, but mom gets the other way once in a while. We have a lot of interruptions and we have so much to look. I'll ask the next week free in work, but it won't be enough.

Bella realized she was giving too much information and unnecessary details to Edward; she wasn't expecting he would listen so well.

-Well, lets take a look to the papers you have found until now- he started to read- -These are the papers of the house-

-Yes, but before you look, we've found something we don't understand, and I want to ask you about it-

She leaned forward and grabbed a sheet from inside the papers. It was a receipt about a property dated a couple of months before. Above, his grandma had written, with the blue tint she always uses: _Paid on February 20__th_.

-Look the address of the house, Edward: Chestnut Street. Grandma never lived in that part of town, and we are pretty sure she doesn't have houses for rent, in there or any other place. I don't understand why she have this receipt, and less why she paid for it.

-Grandpa Carl lives on Chestnut Street; I'll stay there until he's back- Edward looked the address closely. –This is six houses down street. I'm trying to recognize the fifty six, but I don't see it.

-It's a very nice street, with all those Victorian houses-

-It's beautiful- he added

-It can see from the back of the Grand Regency-

-Now you work in there, right? - He moved his eyes away from the paper. –Director of Celebrations? That's a job with too much responsibility, in a place like the Grand-

-See the gray hair? - She joked

-Yes, hundreds- he said

Their eyes looked each other. They going to share a laugh, but the memory appear and the look other way.

Rose and Emmett had celebrated the wedding in the Grand Regency Hotel, six years ago. Edward found out about it, and flew from Chicago, and crash in the party, five years later after leaving Rose, breaking her heart. Also went to church, before the party, straight from the airport.

He tried to stop the wedding, in front of the priest and the entire congregation.

-You can't marry him, Rosalie Swan. I know this is my fault. I'm a real jackass. I've always knew I had some free time, to study Law and more. You know it. You've always knew. You should marry me!-

He was wrong, all wrong.

Bella thought he only wanted to try his power.

Rose and Emmett were meant for each other, but their relationship had been fast and they didn't know very well the day of the wedding. Emmett saw the doubt in Rose's eyes.

-You know what we always had together- declared Edward. For long and horrible minutes, Rose remembered the tears she made for him. Edward smiled to Emmett, like he already won. –I'm sorry man, but this woman is mine.

-No, Edward- Rose talked at last. –You're wrong, I'm not-

The air could be cut with a knife, even after the ceremony ended. The couple needed all the nuptial celebration and lots of talks from family members to clear what they feel and wish. Bella had feared a couple of times they ask for an annulment or immediate divorce.

She'd never forget the way Edward wanted to win, his selfish wish to prove he have power over Rose's heart. Bella had been stay with him for almost an hour during reception; keep him away from Rose, flirting loudly, so she knew the truth. He doesn't care about her sister, and even try to worry about Emmett's feeling.

He only cares about win.

To show the entire city he had control.

Even when he lost, Edward went to the hotel in arrogant attitude of a player who knew luck will be at his side again, like he keeps an ace under his sleeve.

On the other way, Bella was happy about the Grand Regency problem coming out. She could not forget the kind of man Edward Cullen was, under his professional face and beyond the chaos he made in her hormones. She would be crazy if she did.

-Back with the mysterious receipt- she said with sharp voice. –Would you investigate it for us? My mother is worried someone cheated grandma and got money from her with fake taxes receipts-

-If you found something similar, bring it immediately .You're right, there is people who take advantage of old ladies who live alone-

-I don't imagine grandma buying that- Bella crackle her tongue and sigh. –Her mind was lucid as always, and used to criticize men who do that to silly women. But we are confused, so I'll bring what I found- she looked her watch and stood up, it was noon. –I have to leave-.

-I was going to order a snack to eat- Edward stood up and looked her. –Angela could order something for you, if you want. It only takes twenty minutes.

-No thanks-

-Sure? We could see some things more while we eat-

He surrounded the desk and put a hand on her elbow. Their eyes looked, hot. Bella felt shiver; Edward look at her like if she had the chemical answer of her body written on her skin. She stood cold, incapable of stay away, stop staring him or hide her reaction. It scared her to feel like this, she not supposed to.

What the hell happen with the will power?

-What do you want from me, Edward? - She whispered

-I'm just trying to do my job- he said.

-I don't think so- she put aside her arm. –There's something else-

-You think? - He blinked, his eyes darkened

He was lying; he was hiding something vital about the truth but Bella didn't know what. He was stiff, restless and close, almost angry; he didn't seemed nothing like the professional attitude of a lawyer from a few moments ago. Everything had change since the mention of the Grand Regency.

-If you want to hear that I forgive you, that Rose and Emmett had forgiven you, that everything is in the past, and we know you've change, forget it- she declare. –You won't hear it, with or without snack-

-Well, thanks, ma'am- he sputtered.

-I don't think you've change. You could behave badly again. I love my sister, and now she's hurt, about grandma and… other things. If she's got something to do with your idea of staying six months…

-It's not like that- he said fast. –Make it clear. She's got nothing to do of me being here-

-I'm glad- she said without believing-. You have to live with one's mistake. You had to live with this one, Edward. Rose, Emmett and Me, don't-

-I guess no-

-We've finished today. Thanks for your time-

-Thanks for your opinions- he said with a cynical smile.

-You're welcome; I hope you have been clear-

-Of course- he looked to the shelf, remembering himself he was a winner. –I'll keep you informed about how things are going-

-Fine. I'll give your secretary the documents we find-

-Right. It wouldn't be necessary the personal contact-

Bella didn't bother to answer that. She closed the suitcase and left.

-You are a moron, Edward Cullen-. He said to himself, after seeing the door closing softly.

Bella Swan, ex Miss Washington was too perfect to bang the door. Perfect like a splinter under a nail. Perfect like a tune that doesn't stop in a mind. Perfect like a hell where a man haven't seeing a women in six years and see her again founds that she still reacts with all her being, without wishing it. An answer that that make him crazy, ashamed and confused.

He should be proud of his act that morning. Professional, polite and nice. He was sure that most part of the reunion, she hasn't notice anything. She had dropped their guard and she had misinterpreted thinking he wanted to show his power over Rose. Thank God, it wasn't like that.

She had been so negligible with Rosalie Swan. But he was very clear what he felt for her in the present: a kind of brotherly affection. The day of Rose's wedding he had triggered many questions still inside trying to respond.

Nothing else. Nothing Bella was afraid.

It was Bella who make him twist inside and that dismayed him as much as she if she knew. He wouldn't allow it to happen; before that he undesirable attraction of his emotional hard disk, like if he delete a trash e-mail.

-Well and how are you going to get it, tough guy, if you have to meet with her a dozen of times? I should have let her change to Banks and Moore.

It was his daily problem. Against his good judgment, even without possibilities, his instinct was to win.

He frowned, went to the shelf and transferred his _Bad Loser_ to another prominent place, close to the photo of Grandpa Carl, his father and him.


	4. Waz'up!

HELLO EVERYONE!

Dear Writers, Readers, Fangpires, Fanpires and whoever reads this…

I'm sorry if I'm not updating fast, as I said last time, the story is in Spanish and because I'm not so good with English (well not 100% but I'm doing my best).

Ok, here's the thing…

There is the idea of updating once a week or maybe five days, depending of how long is the inspiration (I know, I know, I'll make it short next time), so I'm trying to do the best here.

Meanwhile I'll leave my facebook and twitter (two of them) if you want to add me, just please, please, please write an inbox saying you are from fan-fiction or just write FF…there is so many crazy people this days, I'm not one of them I promise…

Ok, so I hope I'll finish soon to update the chapter three….

See you soon!

My facebook pages are - and

My twitters are: /paola_qevazz and /bmlsisters4ever

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! CONNI LOVES REVIEWS!

PLEASE, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY IN SPANISH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…SO I COULD KNOW IF I KEEP WRITING IT OR NOT …


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooooo sorry for posting late, I know I made a promise, but I have an excuse! (well...two)**

**I started to read Fifty Shades of Grey and I couldn't stop (actually, I didn't want to) and my computer was formatted... **

**I recomend the book a 100%... OMG! I think I fell in love with Christian Grey, I can't wait for the movie to come out...**

**Well... here's Chapter 3 of Secret Pregnancy... Please enjoy it... Review it... And please excuse the bad translation**

**"Laters Baby..." (Mr. Grey said that in the book)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

ROSE, oh, no, what's wrong? - Bella moaned as soon as she saw her sister. –What happened?

It was five thirty in the afternoon and Rose had just opened the door of her modest house in the farm to Bella. Her pretty brown eyes were red and swollen and the tears fell down to her cheeks. Her shoulders were shaking by the sobs.

-Just the usual- she moaned, trying to smile. –I'm not pregnant. The usual. Come in- her voice broke. She looked the wicker basket Bella had in her hands. –Oh, thanks. You brought food-

-Is from the last weekend's conference in the hotel-

-You are too good. It's very pretty, with lashing rope and everything. Emmett hasn't back from the stable, thank God-

The house was small and simple, and it was part of the infrastructure of the horse's nursery Emmett had years developing. Recently he had renovate two old cabins of the property, and they'll rent them that summer, offering breakfast and dinner optionals.

Emmet work hard as Rose. To Bella it wasn't surprised he didn't came back. She actually wanted to have a sister to sister conversation.

-Don't you want to see Emmett?- she asked Rose with surprised, getting inside the house.

-I don't want him to see me. Like this- Rose pointed at her red face and tried to smile. She closed the door.

-Oh, Rose- Bella left the basket and hugged her sister with compassion and love.

-I'm sorry- Rosalie whispered, with tense voice. –It's too stupid and only last twenty minutes, I'll be fine soon-

-What last twenty minutes, Ro?-

-The crying- she said- see? That's it. It just stops. After that, sometimes I laughed of myself, because it shouldn't be so…tragic, you know?, Emmett and I love each other, we love the farm and the horses, I love my job as a teacher, we have two fantastic families and plans to get the house bigger, we have a lot. And I'm still crying like a weirdo every month, just because I don't have a baby. What else I could ask to life? The moon and stars on a silver plate?-

-Of course you wish a baby- said Bella, following her sister to the kitchen- I know is hard. You had a date with a specialist last week, didn't you expect some results?-

-His nurse called today. I guess that why I was already affected…before…you know. Nothing clear, she said-

-But that is good news, doesn't it?-

She had six month taking the pill. A doctor gave it to her in Los Angeles because of the stress it had caused her painful cycles and irregular. She had no clue what feeling provoke she'd get desperate for conceive.

-Yes, of course- said Rose- it is better than hear "_guess what? You don't have ovaries_", or something like that. But still it gives no answer. Technically, there is no other reason for not conceiving for the last three years. And if there is no reason, it can't give me an answer either, you see?-

-I see, oh, Rose…-

-Eh, you want a drink? Please, say yes, because I'm going to have one-

-What you drinking?-

-A bourbon with coke, strong. Two week in every cycle I don't touch alcohol, just in case… after that, in this day of the month, I say to myself that I really wanted to get drunk a little bit. Yay!-

She sounded cynical and frustrated, very different from funny, loving and capable Rose that Bella knew, the one who Emmett fell in love with. She felt a little scared by her sister. She had known Rose have problems to get pregnant, but she didn't know it affect her so much. Rose only had thirty two years old. She has too much time, and the modern medicine could help her.

In her e-mails and calls, Rose hadn't told her the truth, protecting her career in Los Angeles, like everyone does. A career in public relations it didn't like her at the end, that's why she returned home.

-Hadn't the specialist said being nervous could make things worst? - she asked

-That's the myth, right? Relax and you'll conceive. If could get a dollar for every time people said we should get on a cruise or a trip to Paris and do the natural…the truth, Bella, is no longer natural. Is like an Olympic event, with training, warming, timing. Emmett is starting to…- she suddenly stopped –You want that drink?

With efficacy, opened the freezer and grab a couple of glasses of the cabinet. Bourbon, soda, ice. She offered a glass full to Bella and drink from hers.

-Don't worry- said. –Is just a day a month, and only a glass. But I need the effect!

Bella nodded and drank a sip

-You're saying something about Emmett-

-Oh, yes. I thought about it better-

-Think again. I'm your sister. And I cared about you, Rose- both had been crying for the last two weeks since their grandmother past away, Bella had the feeling again, the tears coming out in that moment.

-Is just that…he hates this –Rose confessed-. –In a different way I do, but as much as me. He hates is a disaster. He hates the mechanic sex in game plan. We had a couple of…- she stop again.

-Fights- Bella suggested

-Discussions-

-Discussions?-

-We scream. Emmett never screams. If he does, he reminds me to his father. I don't like it-

-No, of course not-

-He neither too. He always hated the idea to become like his father, a very difficult man- she sip –ok, we can change subject now, please?-

-If you want, but…-

-Please tell me about the meeting with Mr. Cullen-

Bella thought Rose didn't mention the name of Carlisle Cullen, she could make her believe she talked with the grandpa, instead of with Edward. But she could not do that to her sister, just after she admitted to have problems in her marriage. Besides, she went there on purpose, to tell her about Edward.

-I convinced mom no to come- Bella started. –She wasn't needed. And it was better like this because Carlisle Cullen didn't talk with me; it was his grandson Edward-

-Edward- Rose said –Edward?

-Yes- Bella Thought, but didn't say "_your old boyfriend, the one who left you and tried to get you back on the day of your wedding when you were about to marry to the perfect guy for you_".

-But he lives in Chicago- said Rose

-He's on a break- Bella breathed. –Actually he was very helpful. Professional, sensitive. He said we could use Banks and Moore, on Port Angeles, if we want to, or letting him to take care of everything until his grandfather came back-

-Where did he go?-

-Fishing, to the mountains. Long trip, in Edward's opinion. I took the second opportunity, but I want to know what do you think, Rose. It was your life he tried to screw. I don't blame you if you think the Swan family shouldn't be related to him.

-I don't think I like to see him around; it is true- said Rose slowly-. –Not to be with him either. But it wouldn't be nice to leave a whole life law firm only because a temporary partner screw some wedding photos, six years ago-

-He did a lot more than that Rose-

-You know what I try to say. Edward hasn't change. Emmett and I had a lovely wedding, and…-her voice stops- we love each other- she whispered

-He tried to convince you that you didn't love Emmett!- Bella screamed –he invaded the reception like a bad smell, with a disgusting smile.

"_I flirted with him to keep him away from you, and most of the time I enjoyed doing it_" she taught.

-You speak like if it were more important to you-

-I care about you Ro-

-Thanks. But be worried about the important, ok? Our marriage, our fertility, not Edward Cullen. Let him take care of grandma's legacy. I guess he changed a lot, he grow up. We all have. You said he acted professionally?

-Yes he did-

-So, give him the benefit of the doubt-

Bella thought that wasn't she expecting from her sister. Actually she was hopping her sister gave her a way to escape. She wasn't trust herself.

-Did you ask him about that strange receipt? – Rose said

-Yes, he'll investigate-

-Did he worry?-

-It sound him strange. But don't worry about it…-

-Above everything else. I won't. I thing Emmett is here. Stay for dinner?-

-I can't. I have a show tonight at the hotel. I'll say hello to your hubby and then leave-

-So, you only came to say to me about Edward in person? - Rose drink again. She smiled vaguely, like it seems funny to her that Bella may take it like a serious matter to waste gas to come to her house.

That make Bella feel more protective and won't let anybody hurt her.

-Take care of her. She's hurt today- she whispered to Emmett.

-I know- he said mad. –I see it in her expression.

Bella was in town by 6:10 pm

When she came to the number fifty six on Chestnut Street, she slowed the car. She must have passed bye that place a dozen of times, hundred maybe, in her life, but never pay attention. The street was a mix of architectonic Victorian styles, reformed with the years. There wasn't two equal.

Some of the best buildings now were practice of doctors and dentists, and little hotels like the travel magazines. The number fifty six wasn't. It was of an oxide red brick.

The gutters needed attention, and also the wooden floor in the entrance. However, the garden seems like someone had take care of it. The grass was cut of and there wasn't ivy. She wondered if someone was living there.

Bella couldn't see from the street. She parked the car and stood sit, thinking. Many people of the Grand Regency will start to have panic attacks if she wasn't back by seven forty, but she was only three minutes away from there and everything organized. She had some time.

She went out of the car, and l look in the mail box. Inside was old publicity, from three or four days ago. If there wasn't anyone living there, someone was in charge to pick up the mail.

She walked to the entrance and rang the bell. After waiting two minutes and call again, she decided nobody was inside.

Time to leave.

But she didn't want to. She wanted to know if the house was empty temporally or alone. The windows had curtains, but she laid her forehead on the glass and looked inside. The house was darker; she only saw a few shadows.

She decided to go to the back. The ex beauty queens were very retail people. If there was something to discover, she will do it in the moment, saving a second visit.

After analyze the back of the house she heard a voice on her back

-Bella, hi…-

She turned around on her feet and found Edward on the stairs. She did a quick step and one of her high heels nailed on one of the thick planks. She fell on her hands and one knee

-This place needs fixing! - Edward approached and touched her shoulder. –Are you ok?-

-Yes-

-Are you sure? Your foot…-

-Besides that I have a splinters reunion on my knee-

Bella waited to Edward to say the usual comment. For example, it was a luck she didn't trip over in the beauty contest, in front of all America. She had heard them before in Forks, when she made something natural or less delicate.

- Let me see- Edward approach to say – do you have tweezers?-

-I have, yes. But I don't usually carry them with me- she wished he stopped looking her knee and leave.

-I suppose the monkey eyebrows don't grow fast- Edward murmured with a serious face, that Bella didn't notice he was joking. –You don't see comfortable-

-I'm not-

-Let me take a look to your knee- Edward said. –May I tell you being helpless is considerer an attractive quality in southern women?-

-I can do it, thank you. I lived in Los Angeles for five years. The helpless women thing doesn't work in me anymore.

And neither with him.

-It's hard to people to take out the splinters. Is better somebody else do the work-

-You don't have tweezers-

-We spoke about it. Neither are you- he raised his head

-I have nails- she said. Also had a fantastic manicure that it'll be ruined if she uses them to remove the splinters. There were at leas five. But she wasn't going to let Edward take them out.

He got the message.

-It doesn't look good- he said; looking the Italian footwear –the leather is grazed-

-It has a better look than my knee- she said raising her head

-How are you? I haven't heard an "_ouch!_"-

-I keep them. There's a splinter I can't pull out-

-Let me try-

-I'll put it out in my house-

Edward left the shoe by his side and grabbed Bella's knee before she could say something

-It probably hurts-

He squeezed the skin, pressed and squeezed again. Bella leaned on her hands and closed her eyes. She could smell his breath between his teeth.

He, concentrated on the splint, didn't seem aware of the touch, but Bella was, and very.

He left the façade of attorney and was a sexy man. Probably thousands of women had thought that too. Pure chemistry.

But he was the wrong man.

He always was.

-Got it- said Edward.

-Thank you- she mumbled. Wishing he hadn't stop touching her knee. There were some blood drops. Edward gave her a Kleenex.

-I suppose the car parked in front of mine is yours- he said

-Correct-

-It's ok-

-I use it to drive from one place to another- the car of European style was one of the prizes by the contest; it had five years, but still giving admiration. She dated with a lot of guys who were more interested in the car than her. –I had a few minutes, and curiosity too, so I stopped by-

-It happened to me too. I was coming from grandpa's house when I saw you walking to the backyard-

-It has furniture, but it seems like nobody lives here. I don't know why-

-I've thought the same- he look through the windows –It must be the feeling of stillness- he mumbled

-And the kitchen calendar, still on February- she said. –You know any neighbor?

-No, but my grandpa must to. I had studied the documents you gave me this afternoon and I didn't found anything. I've tried to call him, but he only has cell phone and he turned it off. For not to scare the fish I think-

Bella laughed.

-It's 7:20- he said- I'll try to call him later-

-Oh, is it that late? - She was there for almost half an hour. She had to go to her house and change her clothes. If something were wrong in the hotel…she had left her phone on the car, so if there was a problem, she couldn't know. –I have to go home-.

-It's getting late- he nodded. –And this place has something weird. It must be creepy in the dark. Cracks in the wood of the porch and whispers on the stairs-

-Shut up! - She put on her shoe. –You're going to scare me, Edward Cullen-

-Don't wear it- he said- take the other off and walk barefoot. The heel must be loose. I don't know if I can save you next time-

-You didn't save me- she leaned and took the other shoe off – you didn't even had tweezers-

-It's true- he looked the movement like if what she was doing with the shoe was important.

Or sexy.

On the way out, Bella looked the house style again

-If my grandma owned this house, why we didn't know about it? - She turned around to make the question and almost hit Edward. Both stopped.

-I can't answer that- he said, noticing they were too close. Again.

He walked one step behind, hoping it wasn't so obvious he was trying to get out of her space. If she were another woman, he probably tried the opposite: get closer and make use of his charm.

But his story with Bella and her sister was like two upside down magnets, repelling.

-I wasn't expecting that- Bella said. –I'm sorry Edward. I have a show tonight on the hotel and I need to go home and change. But… thanks for your help with the splinter and the shoe-

-You're welcome. We talk soon- he nodded his head.

Thirty seconds later he heard the engine of her car. They waved when she passed by him; polite and educated.

Remember Rosalie's wedding, six years ago, and then another five more, to Bella's sixteen birthday, when he almost kissed her. That _almost_ was the only thing he remembers with hope and respect of his self of that night.

He had wished not doing it and, in that time, Bella had faint in ecstasies on his arms. Yes, her stupidity love for him was as obvious as the alcohol on her breath, and so innocent like a deer in the highlights of a car.

She wouldn't have rejected. She would have believe in his words and got as far as he wanted to. Instead, the seventeen years old teenager who was crazy about her wouldn't have got anything.

And Rosalie who was almost considerer engaged with Edward wouldn't have ever know it… unless Bella tell her. Edward would follow his way, feeling like a winner, as always.

Two sisters at his feet, when he hadn't have plans with neither one of them.

But he didn't. He stroked Bella's hair and approached his mouth to hers. She sighed, looking at him with big and willing eyes. She was so young and believed in him, had faith on his feelings and thought Rosalie would forgive that betrayal, because it was love, and love forgives everything.

-I can't do that- he mumbled at last. He pull away from her, with a protective instinct to Bella Swan.

It was one of the few moments in his life that had power to convince him, in the last six years, that he had sense of honor.


	6. Chapter 4

**YEARS LATER... HAHA KIDIDNG**

**HELLO! IT TOOK ME LIKE 3 TO 4 HOURS TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER, MY HANDS HURT (SIGH) **

**HEY! BEFORE I FORGOT PLEASE READ ALSO MY OTHER STORY "PASSION OF LOVE AND DANCING" (I KNOW BAD TITLE BIT I HONESTLY DON'T CARE)... AT FIRST I WAS WRITING IT IN SPANISH BUT THEN I SAW I COULD PRACTICE MY ENGLISH IF I TRANSLATE IT TOO... SO I DID**

**WELL MOVING ON...**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PERHAPS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE BABY MAKING MAY HAPEND...MAYBE NOT... I HAVEN'T DECIDE IT YET... e_e**

**READ IT**

**REVIEW IT**

**LOVE IT**

**FAVORITE IT (AND ME TOO)**

**READ MY OTHER STORY (PLEASE)**

**LATERS BABY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Here's something else that doesn't make sense- Renee Swan told to his daughter

-Show me, Mom- Bella hid a yawn with her hand while talking.

The show of the Grand Regency lasted until after midnight and she didn't sleep enough. If she was honest with herself, it was all Edward's fault.

Well, her fault, because he had surrounded her head all night.

As she had a quiet day at the hotel, she took all morning free. She knew her mother was going to her grandma's house to classify more things.

It was ten o'clock and they had two hours working without resting. Bella was dying for a coffee and a bun.

-A bill of purchase of tiles- said her mother, showing the paper. –Of a Tiles Company.

-The fifty six of Chestnut has a tiles roof- Bella said

-You went to the house?-

-Yesterday noon. Didn't I tell you…?-

-No-

-I went out of the car to check it out and I saw the roof had new tiles. I thought…- she shout, because what she was going to say sounds very weird. Her mother ended the sentence for her.

-…that your grandma had chosen tiles if it was her house, although it costs a million. I know. It's true.

-But it could not be hers-

-Exactly. This is her house. My God, I visited almost everyday when I got married to your father. This house isn't as big as Chestnut's houses. It doesn't make sense she had a house there and wouldn't tell us, nor occupy it or sell it-

-I agree- Bella wrinkled her forehead

-Was anyone inside?-

-I think not. Not since last February-

-We must take this bill to the Cullen's office- Renee saw the look on her daughter's face. –Yes, and talk to his grandson. You did it without punch him on his face. I guess I could do the same-

-Have you talked with Rose since weekend? - Bella asked after a while

-Believe me, honey- Renee sighed –I know her cycle as well as she does. I called her last night and knew, by the sound of her voice, she wasn't pregnant-

-Nobody told me it could affect her so much-

-Did you need to know while you were in Los Angeles with so much to think of?-

-Of course! She's my sister. How am I going to be attached to her if I don't know what is happening with her? Nobody thought that. Not Ryan, or you, or Dad. Nobody told me it was a threat for her marriage.

-A threat for her marriage? No! - Her mother looked her surprised –It's not like that-

-She was very bad yesterday, Mom. She stopped hiding… you cheated on me for months!

-Stop! As the same you admitted how bad you were in Los Angeles?-

Two point for her mother. Tied.

-Well… what it matters if Rose could take it worst with Emmett now that Edward is here in town. She says no-

-But you think we should not believe her-

-I don't know if we should take that she's wrong. I also want to know what you think of Edward taking care of grandma's heritage. We can search for another lawyer. He offered that option.

-I never liked Edward when he dated Rose-

-Why?-

-Is the heartbreaking type-

-Does that habit last forever?-

-Habit or hobby. It may be, honey. But it won't happen with Rose. She had her priorities very clear, although they are painful.

Another member of the Swan family who didn't seem that Bella wanted the easy way, as the same nobody had understood she had been unhappy in L.A.

Renee grabbed her phone to call before going to the buffet. She spoke with Angela and waited to speak with Edward

_Oh, oh. The voice_, Bella thought when she heard her

A voice that claims: _I don't like you and I don't trust in you, but I'll never say it because I have good manners_.

Later, Bella noticed her voice changed, calming.

-Oh, yeah? - Her mother said. – And he wants us to come? Right now? Yes, we are wishing to know. We're going right now- she hung up and looked to her daughter.

-He found something- Bella guessed

-And he didn't want to tell me by phone. Doctors do that- said her restless mother. –they want you to be sit to tell you the new. What could have grandma do in her life that we have to hear sitting?-

Her mother approached to the bathroom with the lipstick on her hand.

-Are you going to retouch your makeup? - Asked her mother. She seemed surprised.

-No- Bella answered, looking her jeans and shirt

Edward had called to his grandpa the night before and he answered. The mystery was very simple.

-Damn it, I was going to talk to you about that place before I leave, but I had other things in my head-

-Buy bait for the trout, I guess –he mumbled. –So you know?-

-Of course I know. If you find anything I don't know about this town, you can sell me the statue of liberty- he clucked his tongue –I wanted that Mary Swan do something to the place, but she didn't feel ready and then she had the attack. I was his lawyer for fifty years. Besides, I was of Aro Volturi-

-Tell me all about it, grandpa- Edward sighed. –I'm afraid I won't understand anything until you do it. From the start and straight, please-

So Edward knew it all, and Renee and Bella Swan were going to the office so he could tell them. He feared their reaction. Not as much as Mary Swan being the secret owner of a Victorian mansion over more than thirty years, but the reason why the house was hers.

Grandpa Carl confessed he had more hide stories in files, safety boxes and his mind than nobody else, except Doctor Taylor, who had retired at the age of eighty five, last year. Charlie Swan, director of the Swan County Bank, also had to have secrets, but his mother, Mary Swan, used another bank, so he couldn't know about this one.

-Misses Swan and her daughter arrived, Mister Cullen- said Angela on the intercom

-Send them in, Angela-

-Coffee?-

-Ask them if they want- he supposed the reunion was going to last a while.

Renee Swan, who in her vocabulary the word informal doesn't exist, was wearing a skirt, a white blouse, pink shoes, full makeup and pearls. However, her daughter was very normal.

The jeans were like a second skin, adjusted to her perfect behind and her endless legs. The shirt was also tight, long sleeve and round neck… blue…, she wasn't showing skin, but was devilishly sexy.

-Please, sit down- he said in a professional voice. –Angela would bring coffee and we'll start

-Obviously, this isn't just an real estate investment unknown- said Bella

-I'll star from the beginning- he promised

Angela came in bringing a tray with three cups of coffee and a plate with cookies.

-Your father in law, Henry, died in 1980, right Mrs. Swan?-

-Yes, when I was fifteen-

-One year later, her mother in law met Aro Volturi-

-I remember Aro- said Renee Swan. –And his wife-

-Yes, he was married. My grandpa says he could have leaved his wife, but her mother in law didn't want to.

Edward saw Bella listening very carefully. Her eyes seemed even bigger, blue and pretty as usual; he tried to focus on her mother.

-The Volturi didn't have children and her wife had a very difficult character, says my grandpa. Misses Swan didn't believe that Aro's wife could make it on her own if their marriage ended in divorce-

-Are you saying…? - Renee Swan wrinkled her forehead. –You can't suggest that…-

-Aro and your Mother in law were lovers, yes. Their affair lasted for eleven years, until Mr. Volturi died. He left her the house in Chestnut, as well as an amount for its maintenance and…-

-He left nothing for his wife? - Bella asked

-No, because his two single brothers lived in that house and, according to my grandpa, Mrs. Volturi always wanted to throw them away to sell. Aro trusted that you mother in law wouldn't do it, Mrs. Swan, and didn't fail-

-Of course not- said Bella. –But…-

-In fact, besides of making them company trough the years, she supported the Volturi brothers economically speaking, in big amounts. She took care of taxation, maintenance and repairs over thirty years. That's why the grass seemed cut yesterday-

-Thirty years- said Bella. –All my life and more-

-Until the survivor brother, Cayo, died in February- Edward explained. –the other brother, Marco, was handicapped so Cayo never worked but he took care of his brother until his death, a few years ago. Apparently, Mrs. Swan hadn't decided what to do with the house yet. She couldn't put it on sale without answering a few uncomfortable questions for her.

-All this years! - Renee Swan finally spoke. She seemed annihilated, as Edward had expected. –I knew she was friend of the Volturi brothers, but not why, and less she helped them-

-That's so grandma- Bella smiled. –it's incredible. But fits with her. In so many ways-

-How can you say that, honey? - Renee looked at her. –An affair with a married man? For eleven years? A whole life she hid from us? She didn't even told his son, your father-

-You know she followed her own rules, mom. She had her own sense of honor. Probably different from other's, but firm and right-

-Well that's true- Renee nodded

-Perhaps she kept the secret to hide her generosity. It may be that she wasn't ashamed of the adventure; surely it was passionate, romantic and full with surprises-

-I wonder from where my daughter got that idea of romantic stuff- Renee mumbled

-Probably from grandma- said Bella, smiling

-I still can't believe it- Renee leaned on her sit. –is this mean that the house is our, Edward? Mrs. Volturi went back to her town when Aro died. I think she died a few years later-

-Yes, that's what grandpa said- Edward confirmed. –And yes, the fifty six of Chestnut is part of the heritage-

-Why Aro didn't left Cayo and Marco the house, with the money?-

-He left them money, but according to my grandpa, they could easily lost everything by bad administration for example-

-We have another house. And my mother in law, another life. I'm…- she shook her head-

-You want me to take you home, mom?-

-I'm going to the boudoir for a moment. I can go by myself- she said when she saw Bella was getting up

Bella was sited in silence. Without words.

-This is something…- Bella started, when the silence turned in to tension

-You want the keys? - Asked Edward, thinking it would be the best

-The keys?-

-From the house-

-You got them?-

-My grandfather had them. He told me where they are-

Edward grabbed them from the safe that morning and they were on his desk. He gave them to Bella. She dropped her hand when she grabbed them, like if they were heavy.

He guessed it was emotional heavy.

As heavy as the other secrets the files his grandfather kept about the families of Forks. He wondered why people do that. The true always came out, soon or later.


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long hehe, I've lost most of my stories (it was my finger's fault) and I tried sooo hard to write this chapter**

**(sigh)**

**once again, sorry for the misspelling...**

**Don't forget to read my other two stories "Passion for Love and Dancing" and "Black Widow"**

**see you soon**

**(I hope)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

-Bella, can we check the calendar's next month before you go? I need to see something-

-Sure, Mr. Lonsdale-

The hotel Director always wants to check things. He was as maniac as an old chicken or a very protective father. Sometimes he treated her like a ten year old girl.

A variation of the princess treatment from a decent and good man to whom she didn't want to offend.

She sighed.

Bella was wishing to go. The keys on her purse weren't left her mind all day, not since Edward gave them to her. Her mother seemed affected by the new, that she didn't dare to tell her she had them.

She took her mother over her father's office, at the bank, to leave her on his charge. She was almost recovered but the moment she saw her husband, she fell apart again

-You are not going to believe this Charlie. I still can't. I'm so nervous that I don't know what to do- she said

Bella thought they talked about the subject all day. They weren't on the bank anymore, neither in the house.

-Let's see, the Parmenter-Robinson wedding is on the forth- said Mr. Lonsdale. –We have to take special attention to the flowers…-

Half an hour later, Bella was out of there. Tired and hungry.

The keys were calling her from her purse.

The front door of the fifty six of Chestnut opened easy. On the entrance was and old interrupter with a cord hanging from the ceiling, but when she pulled it of, nothing happen. She thought maybe the light was cut off or someone unplugged it from the basement.

There was still light. She opened the curtains from the dinner room and the living. There was a sweet smell between wood and something else.

Bella shivered.

It didn't seem like someone had been to the house since February. The dust was accumulating over the furniture. It wasn't exactly fear. A new coffee machine was on the kitchen, plastic utensils hanging from a net and the calendar on the wall.

But everything was…disturbing.

She went upstairs trying not to think on the personalities, secrets and emotions as strong as the smells of the house. The rooms had so much space, high ceilings: the wood floors so solids and from a quality that wasn't found anymore.

She opened the curtains from one of the back rooms of the second floor. The gardens of the Grand Regency were the view. The hotel needed more buildings for conferences; perhaps the house could be one.

There was two stairs, one that could be used by the service in the first years. It would be easy to find a fluid traffic between the floors. The third floor could be used as offices and to rent the space to celebrate little conventions and conferences.

On the master bedroom there was a beautiful painting of a bowl with summer fruit. It wasn't an amateur's work.

While she was looking the picture, wishing for more light, she heard a noise. Twice. The shadows and the smell were affecting her. She didn't seem to notice it was getting darker. That's why she didn't look clearly the painting. She ran down stairs with the heart beating fast. The seventh stair sounded like a child's crying make her hair bristled.

On the lobby, she didn't get the front door to open and panicked. She turned to get out from the back yard and saw a shadow. Moving.

Or maybe her mind was playing with her.

Her stomach empty and the few sleeping hours weren't helping. She turned back again and tried to open the front door again. Once open, she run into the outside twilight, gasping.

Directly to Edward Cullen's arms. Her legs faltered and she rested her chin on his shoulder, with the heart beating fast, almost coming out of her chest.

-What's hunting you? - He asked, letting her go.

Bella wished he hadn't done that.

-Only my imagination- she said

-I thought it could be a ghost- looking at the windows from the dark house

-It was a ghost. More than one- said Bella. –But I guess they weren't there. I scared myself-

-A powerful woman- he was smiling like an old friend

-The scent in the house is too strong-

-You should come inside again-

-NO, THANK YOU!-

-I mean it. Is like horseback ridding again after you fell from it- he approached and touch her arm- you should back inside and look in all the rooms to check nobody's inside and protect yourself from your own imagination-

-You with me, of course. And to see the darkest room by yourself?-

-Of course- he smiled again. –But first I'm going to check the box in the basement and try to turn on the light- showing her a lantern she didn't see before.

-It wasn't cut off?-

-Grandpa Carl thinks no. When I saw your car and that the house didn't have light, I decided to come and help you-

-Ghosts came a minute earlier than you-

-Never the less. I was on time, don't you think?-

Yes, he always had been like that. In that moment, Bella knew the connection between her and Edward wasn't superficial. That all the professionalism within the last two days has had the meaning to hide the attraction she was feeling; they were on the same boat.

-Let's go- said Edward

-I'm not going down to that place with you- she said –not in a million years.

-I'm not going to ask what scares you so much-

-You better don't- she was thinking on her mind, the scariest thing was being with him. –I'll wait for you by de door, I won't move until you turn on the lights-

She heard him going down stairs to the basement, and felt fear again. She new it wasn't making any sense, but to know and feel, in the dark with an empty stomach, were different things.

Another sound made her, holding the door with more strength. Then she heard steps. His steps, coming back.

A second later, the kitchen had light, and so the dinner. She tried in the lobby, this time, after an hour, the light was on. The ghosts that never were there disappeared.

-Show me the house- asked Edward –and tell me what you were thinking before the ghost appeared-

-Leave it, Edward. They're gone. Don't make them coming back- she saw him with anger when he started to laugh- give me the flash light. I need a weapon and I don't trust in you-

He extended his hand to her and gave her the flash light in an extravagant Victorian courtesy

-Thank you-

-You're welcome-

The atmosphere changed so much in that house, that it seemed a different place. He showed her a video movie that was in the living room. Both laughed because it was a romantic movie, a choice they would not expect from two old men.

-Did they have a romantic life? - He said

-I don't know-

Bella walked to the kitchen with Edward behind her, seeing and touching objects, like a detective searching in a crime scene

-I have the feeling we missed a friendship in our life. My mom was very proud to be near grandma, of being more than friends, like a mother and daughter, and now she doubts it-

-Family pressure is a thing very weird-

-You think so?-

-I think people is worried about what family thinks than what others think-

-I guess so, but the friends, the neighbors…-

-The whole city, in a place like Forks-

-You tell me! - She started to walk upstairs

-Why you came back Bella?-

-Maybe I've found too many sharks in the ocean-

-You were afraid they would eat you-

She thought about it while both entered on the tower room.

-No, I was afraid of me becoming one- she answered a minute later – I saw other people becoming like that. My father used to be hard on me if I started to act like the typical beauty queen. He's a simple man, who gives people a space, opposite to my mom. I learned from him. I didn't wanted to have grey skin like a shark-

-And how's the fish tank now?-

-The water's too hot, and the rest of the fish are to slow. Perhaps if I cracked the tank…-she stopped- no, wait, the metaphor stopped working-

-Forget it-

-Yeah, or I'll have headache- she sighed –I'm glad I came back. Some things were frustrated to me, but no place is perfect-

Edward came out of the room and entered in the next one, Caius had must sleep there.

-For how long did grandma hide the empty house without giving any explanation? - Bella mumbled –oh, look. Here's a door connecting the room with the tower. Maybe if this wasn't here it could be a room for reunions-

-I t could work. Did you open that window?-

-Yes. Some others too-

-This grey skin you mentioned, is also used for lawyers from Chicago- he said

-Then, you fit perfectly- said Bella, without knowing if it was a joke or a truth

-Yes. One more. The one with the sharp teeth-

-Ok, meaning that you didn't fit well. You were a cute little fish and that's why you came back home-

-People thought I had already grey skin when I left here- he said. –In a small town like this, people can't forget easily-

They went back downstairs, once all the windows were closed. On the final step Edward grabbed one of Bella's arms

-I was thinking…-

-Sorry if it turns bad for you- she said mumbling

He laughed at loud and she smiled satisfied with herself. She likes to make him laugh.

-…on why I came back-

-Let me know when you figure it out-

-Maybe the answer is too personal. But I'll let you know- he let go her arm

-Okay. Thanks for coming Edward-

He stayed in silence for a minute

-Would you like to have dinner with me in my grandpa's house? Nothing special. We can talk if you want. About your grandmother and all this. Or don't. It's getting late and it wasn't a good day for you- he looked at her with the hand on the door

-Before I consider the offer, how much do you charge for extra hours? - Her sarcasm speaking

She regret it two seconds later after that. It was a free way to answer things like _don't worry honey, extra hours are for free_

_You can pay me in other way, if you don't have money_

_Why don't wee see first how many hours are?_

-The same as a normal hour- he answered

-You're kidding?-

-Yes. Of course. Like if I was going to offering you dinner and charge you for it! You can say no, it was just and idea. You seemed tired and pale-

-Dinner's fine- she accepted, looking his eyes with surprise and satisfaction on them.

Like with the ghosts from the house, Bella was going to dinner with Edward just to prove herself that there was nothing existing between them either.


	8. Author's Note

**HELLO!**

**I'm soooo sorry people**

**I have to tell you two things:**

**First:**

**I have mind blocked with "Passion of Love and Dancing" (PLD) right now (I do know why), and "Secret Pregnancy" will stay in stand-by for a while because I've found a beta… well… she found me (he he) and I'd like her to check the chapters I've updated so far.**

**Second:**

**My mind is actually full of new ideas for "Black Widow" (that's why I'm blocked with "PLD" so I probably will update that more often than the other two**

**I apologize once again, I know my stories aren't so followed but still, I know few people read them.**

**I also want to update a story I left behind months ago –the first story I wrote- and I would like to continue it, is in Spanish so when I feel it is ready to show you I'll start to uploading it. It calls "Il Piccolo Caffee" **

**So… I hope you're not mad at me TT-TT**

**See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 6

***** I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA!*****

**Hello! ha ha you all were thinking I left this story... well no!**

**I'm busy...that's all... I'm still haunting for a beta, so if you know about someone...please let me know =)**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

THAT was without any doubt, the house of Carlisle Cullen, Bella thought when she came in into de lobby. Edward hadn't have time to leave his mark, of course.

Edward turned on the lights and the golden light leave the night out. Everything inside the house fit in, even Edward. He was moving with such a trust of someone who knew the place.

-Let's go to the kitchen and offer you a drink- he said – I'm sure ghosts leave a dry throat-

-As much as dust- Bella seconded

-Mine is also dry, but in my case it wasn't the ghost-

-How long did you run?-

-The usual, six or seven kilometers. I ran in a different rout today. My legs noticed the difference; but is nice to feel the body after force it, is the best. Do you run?-

-No, only walks. I danced sometimes, variations of the pageants' songs, but nobody knew about it-

-So you know what I'm talking about-

-Yes, it is a fantastic feeling-

They went through the double door which leads to the living, full of furniture with the name of antiques, for the only reason to have eighty years older. In front of the terrace was a piano forte that probably nobody had play since Elizabeth's death, Edward's mother.

The house was too big for a single person. She wondered if Edward had lived there with his parents when he was a kid.

-Well, let's drink- said Edward. He looked relax and chill. Bella, on the other hand, feels like a cat, regretting the visit. –Juice? Water with ice to begin and something strong later?-

-I'll take the water with ice to start- she said, without thinking about later

-For dinner, we could order a pizza, or eat steak with salad- he suggested, while pouring two glasses with water and some ice cubes

-Steak and salad sounds good-

-If you don't mind, I'll shower first- he gave her the glass of water, and took a few sips from his and left it on the kitchen sink

-Of course I don't mind if you take a shower- she answered automatically, thinking about the steak- can I help you with something?-

He raised his brows and smirk a smile

-Mmm, let me think about it- he mumbled. Their eyes met and she noticed about she said before.

Do you want to take off my clothes? Cleaning me with your mouth?

Help with the steak. Not the shower

-I set up my self the net –she admitted -now finish with it, please do tell me how a grown woman can help a grown man to shower-

Bella limited to wait for the word. He stood in silence, with an evil sparkle on his lips and half smile.

-Sure you did and no- he shook his head and smiled –I think I'll leave it on each one's imagination. Besides, it would've been so easy-

-So you don't like easy-

-No. Never have. It's not always good. A man is supposed to control in front of some things-

-I'll remember that- she said. She knew he was watching her mouth, but it didn't matter.

-If you're meaning help me with dinner… you could search some steaks in the fridge. I know there is some there, but buried under grandpa Carlisle's fish. I'll be right back- he chuckled and left.

-Find some steaks, Bella- she said to herself. Minutes later the steaks were defrosting on the microwave.

She looked around. Edward seemed so organize. The mug of coffee, the glass and the plate from breakfast were cleaned, on the drainer.

Bella opened the fridge and tried to interpret its inside like an FBI agent would do with satellite photos. He should have bought the gourmet salad bag, not his grandpa. It seemed to have gourmet preferences, but not for cooking.

Apart from the salad, there were pasta packages and sauces, salmon, olives, French cheese, yogurt, strawberries and four kinds of beer. She stopped, feeling like a spy. Yes, she was interested.

She started to read a sports magazine that was above the table. She had a very innocent look when Edward showed in the kitchen.

He looked innocent too. Clean and innocent.

Dashing and innocent

His wet hair and a satisfaction aura.

It didn't look like the educated and professional person who received her on the office.

With him, Bella's desire like a beast with wings, smelling like wind and sun, tempting her and charming her. Her mind buzzed.

She wasn't supposed to be there.

The microwave beeped and she stood up.

-You found the steaks? Great. Thank you- said Edward

And you got the way to wash your shoulders without my help, I guess- Bella joked

-I'm very flexible with most of my body, some say…- before she could feel offended or laugh he added –hey, you did it again, on silver plate and I used this time-

-Yes, true-

-May I ask why you did it? – He turned around and looked at her with serious look

-You may, but I don't know the answer, Edward-

-Think about it, because I'm expecting something so much better than that-

-Oh-

-You are a sociable woman, grown up, used to handle people and very beautiful-

She was tensed now

-It's not an insinuation- he added –not even a compliment. It is a fact, so if you tell me that you don't understand your behavior or reactions of this night, there is something wrong here.

-Edward…-

-I don't know how to say it, so let me be clear. No tricks, no games. I invited you to dinner because I felt the vibration between us, or I thought I had. Tell me why you said yes Bella, if it wasn't for the same reason. And tell me what you are going to do about it-

-About it? - She repeated

-You could go from where you are standing to where I am, put your hands on my face and…- he stopped and her imagination flew –you know I won't turn you down. I didn't twelve years ago, and in Rose's wedding you flirt with me, not sexy at all, but…-

-I was like a lion that night, and for very good reasons, Edward-

-I don't doubt it. Still, a couple of times…-

-Let's just make dinner- she said –I just want to prepare dinner, ok?-

-Okay- he accepted –just dinner. At least tonight. I'll prepare pasta- he said –do you want to hear some music? Find whatever you want for the salad- said Edward while he picked up a CD to play

After everything was prepared, both sat on a French table in rose pale for twelve people.

-Steaks and salad in a table for twelve people- he said after minutes –should we go eat in front of the TV?-

-Sound good. Anything like the ones we saw at Caius and Marcus' house?-

-No, I'm afraid not-

-Too bad. I wanted to watch something like that-

-We only have two movies- said Edward –Mary Poppins is one of them, but grandpa have some about cooking and some historic dramas, lots of them-

-I got the feeling that cooking and drama don't like you. There's game, right?-

-There's always game- he said –I'd like to see this one, yes, but I know how to handle the DVD, so I can record it if you want-

He was crazy for watch that game but he was too polite to say it. She knew that he wanted her to give up by pity.

-Well, it isn't fun to watch recorder sports- Bella said –it doesn't have the possibility to influence on the result-

-You think you can do that? – He smiles and frowned at the same time, a little worried. Bella hid her smile behind the beer jar

-Oh, I know a can do it! - She said –in the moment I start to encourage a team, it lost all option-

-You're scaring me. I want…-

-Don't tell me which team you'd like to win- she left the beer to cover her ears –don't do it-

-But you can encourage the other team, right?-

-It doesn't work like that. These psychic phenomena can manipulate-

-All right, I'll recorder the game and see…-

Bella mentioned her favorite TV mystery program. Edward prepared the DVD to recorder and watched her with doubt before she could take the smile off her face.

-You've played with me, really? When you said you could encourage the result. You took advantage of my weakness for…-

-Don't say it! They'll be cursed if you do-

-Playing with me- he repeated with disgust –like a cat with the mouse-

-You will never know- she tried to hide the smile

-Truce. I ask for truce-

-Only because you lost. Really, Edward, we can watch the game if you want-

-We won't. You can beat me by cheating, but not by generosity-

He was laughing from himself, of both of them, and Bella liked it. The food too.

When the TV show was over, Bella took the remote and changed the channel to see the rest of the game.

-Do not take your eyes off the screen and do not tell me which one is your favorite- she said to Edward-

-You can't be serious-

-I mean it; I had bad luck in this. My father used to say to me that I wasn't allowed to watch TV when there was a big game. He said it was jinx. I'll make some coffee and clean a bit-

-There's ice cream if you want. Chocolate almond, I think. And cherry-

Edward's team won the match. He didn't say which one was his although she guessed it by his body language.

-I can say it now. It was the White Sox-

-No! – Bella shrieked –you weren't supposed to say it!-

During five long minutes they were in silence until Bella spoke

-I should go Edward- she said –it's getting late-

He didn't discuss. Both stood up and say the typical phrases about how good was it and that they should repeat it again.

She waited for him to say something about the just dinner thing, to give her the chance to turn him down, just to show him she could do it.

He didn't do it. Only said that it was a splendid night or something like that, she didn't hear it.

He walked her to the door. She got out and he stood by the door, only for courtesy

-Good night- she said

He said the same.

End of game.

Edward looked to Bella as she walked through the front porch moving her hips under the pale pink fabric of her suit. She wasn't wearing tights. She had perfect legs, tanned, silky. It hurt him to imagine them sliding through his…

What is happening?

She turned like if she had read his thoughts. She was walking back to him.

Without saying a word, she kissed him.

After that she turned again and ran back to the stairs of the porch like she needed to run away from there.

He didn't react until she was on the last step.

Damn it, he could not let her leave like this. He tried to call her but couldn't make words come out of her mouth.

He ran downstairs and she heard him and turned around.

-Hey- his voice was hoarse, intense. He touched her shoulder –is my turn, right?-

-If you want-

-Oh, I do want. Of course I want-

He did it like her, without say it. A soft kiss on her mouth. Both gave one step behind and waited for the earthquake.

And it came.

-Oh, holy heaven…- she moaned

He grabbed her hips and she rested on hem and touched his face. He looked to her mouth and to her brown eyes. He held her tighter.

He never manages things like that!

But they were there, eating each other with their eyes. He was wishing to make love to her but didn't know where to start. He didn't want something theatrical, perfect and controlled by him, like other times. He wanted something real.

He raised her hand and followed Bella's side face with one finger. She parted her lips and licked his finger and then nipped it and sucked it; his crotch started to burn.

-It tastes like ice cream and caramel- she whispered

-If you want more, I got other nine fingers…- and a full body if she wished.

She, thoughtful, touched with her thumb his lips, like she hasn't decided yet. Patience was taking him down and decided to cut the crap.

-Are you coming inside?-

-Yes-

-Good- he took her hand and got back to the porch, once in the door he started to laugh –this is crazy-

-Crazy is fine-

-Until yesterday, I had six years without seeing you. Now I'm going to make love to you; that's what I'm going to do, right? And I get dizzy just by thinking about it. Where this comes from?-

-We need to know that, Edward? That's what I thought when you touched my lips. Let's get…-

He closed the door behind him and surrounded her with his arms like wrapping paper. She smelled like ice cream and flowers.

She kissed him while he was thinking on her smell.

-I'm doing all this by myself, Edward-

-No, just doing it before me- he said –I could do it if you just give me a chance.

-Here it is- she whispered and closed her eyes.

He took advantage and kissed her. The squeeze on her breasts, on her hips.

He pulsed and throbbed for her. He pushed himself against the mound between her thighs and when she moaned he knew that she also wanted him.

The kiss got deeper and deeper until their mouths seemed to melt into one. She took his chin between her hands and passed her thumbs on his eye lids.

-Hello, is there anybody in there? – She whispered

-Hi- he blinked

She frowned. Edward thought that if she says thanks for the lovely soiree, I'm going home, he'll die. He was sure.

But she didn't.

-So is my turn to make the next step too, Edward? - She smiled devilishly –am I going to have to beg?

His blood went to the top and forgot to breath. He tried to speak but only a little noise came out of his mouth

-Okay, I'll beg- Bella sighed –Please, please, Edward, can we go to the bedroom?-


End file.
